


Filoni High

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Good Parent Han Solo, High School Student Ben Solo, High School Student Poe Dameron, M/M, POV Ben Solo, POV Poe Dameron, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Fourteen year old Ben Solo starts his first day of high school — and a whole new adventure.





	Filoni High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who wasn’t feeling well.

The Solo’s car (as its owner, Han Solo, would put it, the  _Falcon)_ all but glided down the road even as the driver adeptly steered through. Next to Han Solo, the driver, was his fourteen year old son Ben, who already couldn’t help but be nervous. Maybe it wasn’t going to be that bad. It was only the first day of school, right? 

Across from Han and Ben both, the radio was already playing “Blitzkrieg Bop” even as Han concentrated on the road. 

Ben turned to look at his father. “You think that things are gonna be okay, Dad?”

”They will.” Han smiled his slightly crooked smile that always managed to put Ben at ease. “I know the feeling. First day of high school, I was a little nervous too.”

Ben almost wanted to laugh. Dad, nervous? Trying to imagine his own father nervous was almost inconceivable. 

“I’m as human as the rest of you,” Han said. “Trust me, I can be nervous.” He pulled up at Filoni High in that moment, parking neatly. “Ah, there we go. You have a good day, kiddo. You’re gonna kick some...butt, trust me on this.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at his father’s attempt to censor himself. 

“You too, Dad,” Ben said. He and Han hugged quickly, before Ben headed into school. 

***

Poe Dameron couldn’t say that he had seen this new kid around before. In all honesty, Filoni High was a small-ish private school, and everyone knew everyone. So this new kid...

He looked a little awkward and out of place, almost delicate-looking, and there was something in Poe that couldn’t help but feel bizarrely protective of someone he hadn’t met before. 

Even as the new kid entered the computer lab, he sat far away from the others. There was something in the way he sat that suggested that he was trying to draw into himself, and Poe couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. 

“Hey,” he said, “Do you wanna sit with me?”

The new kid hesitated before moving over towards Poe. Poe got a better look at him; he had a delicate sort of face, almost doe-eyed. 

“I’m Poe,” Poe said. “Poe Dameron.”

The new kid smiled a bit. “I’m Ben.” His voice sounded deeper than a kid his age should sound.

”Nice to meet you, Ben. You new here?”

“Pretty much."

Poe nodded. “It’s a pretty big place.”

They talked until the bell rang, and they had to go to classes. Still, even as he walked away, Poe couldn’t help but feel like he just made a new friend. 


End file.
